the Life of a young boy named Fray
by adambombxp6
Summary: A young boy, a young girl and two teachers are on a mission to save their home planet, Travill, from being invaded by Earth. There are slowly gaining members and right they have only 11 member. keep on checking fo new updates.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of a Young Boy

Name Fray.

Chapter 1: The beginning.

There is a world much like our own. It is many light-years away. The planets name is Travill. The buildings here are not tall like ours. They are made of stone and wood. The insides are highly decorated with rugs, pictures, and murals. Some buildings have gold and silver in the paintings.

In the year, 1520 B.C. a boy was born in Travill. After his birth, his parents took him to their Shaman.

The Shaman said, "Fray will have a long hard road ahead of him, but don't teach him too well. He will put up a good argument." Fray's parents followed the advice, but twelve years later, Fray started to show strange abilities, like make objects float in mid-air, and flames on the candle got bigger and brighter. Therefore, they went back to the towns Shaman. The Shaman told them "Go to a teacher named Fran, at the town's school. She will help you with Fray."

The next day, Fray and his parents were about to leave for the school, but when they opened the door; they saw a tall muscular woman walking up the path towards them. She has bright blue eyes, with long blonde hair. Her skin is medium dark tan. Her breasts were neither big nor small. She walked gracefully. Even though she is muscular, she has smooth curves. She is average height. As she neared them, she introduced herself as Fran.

"I was informed that you were coming to see me today?" Fran said.

"Yes, we were looking for you. It is nice to meet you." Mom said. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, please." Fran said.

Fray looked at Fran's eyes. They did not look like human eyes. Her eyes look like those of a cat, which scared Fray.

"Mom, why do we have to meet this woman?"

"To see if we can get you into her classroom."

"Both of you have always instructed me to make my own decisions, but now you are choosing it for me. That's not fair."

"That is right. We did that to make you more independent, but you must learn to listen to us and to master your powers before you harm yourself or someone else, and you will learn it faster from a person who already knows how to use magic." Dad said.

"We don't want you to die." Mom said. "That is why you are going to take lessons from Fran, and son; life is not fair sometimes. All we are trying to do is help you."

"I can kill you both very easily." Fray declared.

"You can't survive without us." Dad said. "And watch what you say, Fray. If you want to keep your powers, you must listen to us or we can tell Fran to seal your powers away for good."

"I can find the information on my own, with or without you." Fray said.

"It takes a lot of power and understanding on how to get the information, and it is not recommended for a boy to try it." Fran said. "You are not ready to start training, until you learn to be patient."

"You have no choice, you have to do it, whether you like it or not." Mom said.

"You can't make me." Fray said.

"You don't want to learn new things in life?" Fran said.

"Yes, I do want to learn new things in life, but I don't want to learn there. I want to learn here, at home." Fray said.

"That can work, but you have to come to my classroom for ten daylights. Fray, you can start in three daylights." Fran said.

Fray was in a bad mood for the next three daylights. He was still mad as he walked into Fran's classroom. He was surprised at how many students were there, and the things that are in the classroom; a board that Fran writes on, and toys that kids play with and book that the student can read, and there are writing utensils and paper.

"I'm glad that you came." Fran said.

"What do you teach here?" Fray said.

Then a girl came in, Fray had seen her not far from his house. Fray didn't get this close to her before. She was beautiful. Fray found out that her name was Violet. She was the same age as Fray. She had long black hair that reached half way down her back; she had blue eyes, olive skin. She was tall and thin for her age. Just like Fray is tall.

"And Fray, The things that we do here are reading, writing, math, history, and for those who can do magic, magic lessons. You will learn at your own pace." Fran said.

"What time does class start, and how long does it last?" Violet said.

"Class starts mid-morning, and ends around mid-afternoon." Fran said.

"Can I start today, or do you want me to start tomorrow?" Fray said.

"You can start today, but I want you to start in the morning." Fran said.

"Ok. Thank you Fran." Fray said.

"Thank you Fran." Violet said.

"You are welcome." Fran said.

"Are you ready for class tomorrow?" Fray said. As they walk home.

"Yes. And you?" Violet said.

"Yes I'm ready. You have magic too, don't you?" Fray said.

"How did you know?" Violet said.

"I can feel it. And yes I have magic too." Fray said.

"How long have you been doing magic?" Violet said.

"I have shown signs three days ago." Fray said. "It scared my parents a great deal. Did your parent get scared when...?"

"No, they use magic too. They didn't want to teach me. They said, 'There is a reason why we have schools. There is a teacher that can teach you magic faster, and you will know more than we do." Violet said. "Someday, I will understand why. Do your parents use magic?"

"No, my parents don't use magic. It is strange that I have magic but they don't. I did ask them about my grandparents, but they said nothing about them. To me, it is not a good sign." Fray said. "School is to learn, as the teacher is to teach. Your parent said, 'They can't teach you because they had to learn it by themselves. Your parents had no one to teach them. And they don't want to see you struggle learning magic. They want you to learn as fast as possible. Do you know about your grandparents?"

"That is strange. And how do people know what my parents mean by that? However, it does make sense though, and about my grandparents. I did not ask about them." Violet said.

"Do you want to come over and play with me?" Fray asked.

"I have to ask my mom. Violet said. "Can you wait here?"

"I can, but I need to talk to my mom quickly. I will be right back." Fray said.

"Ok." Violet said.

"Hi mom, Can I go play with my friend?" Violet asked.

"What is your friend's name? And where does your friend live?" Violet's Mom said.

"Fray lives ten houses away from school. And we might go to the beach. Do you want to meet him?" Violet said.

"Ok. Just be careful, and not today, some other time. Ok?" Violet's Mom said.

"Ok." Violet said.

Before Violet went outside, she went and got her things. When she went outside, she saw him walking back to her.

"My mom was about to call me when I was walking up the path." Fray said, as he got close to her. "I told my mom about you and she said she would like to meet you."

"Ok." Violet said. So they walked to Fray's house.

"Do you want to go walking on the beach? It's just that there's not much to do at my house." Fray said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes please." Violet said.

"Hi mom, we are going to the beach now. Ok?" Fray said.

As Fray was talking, Fray's mom was coming out of the kitchen.

"Ok, just be careful when you go." Mom said.

"Ok, thank you mom. I love you much." Fray said.

"Love you too baby." Mom said.

"Mom! Not in front of my friend." Fray said.

"None the less, I love you." Mom said.

"Ok. I love you too." Fray said. "Well I'm off, I will talk to you later, love you, bye." Then Fray went to his room and got his things.

"Ok, I will talk to you later." Mom said. "Have fun."

"Ok." Fray said.

It did not take long for them to get to the beach. When they got there, they saw Fran, and a man. The man turned and looked at them. Fray had a feeling that the man was not human.

Then Fray heard a voice. That said 'Come forth.' So then, Fray started to go, when Violet grabbed Fray's hand.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked in a low scared voice.

"I heard a voice that said (come forth.)" Fray said. "What? You didn't hear the voice?"

"Yes, I did hear the voice." Violet said. "You don't think that's strange?"

"No, I don't. I know who said it. It is that man by Fran." Fray said. "Come. It will be fine."

"I don't know about that." Violet said, as they walked down.

When they got close, they got a better look at the man. He had black eyes, and he had long black hair, he was tall and very well built. His ears are very pointy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The build. 

"Ga ti ve. Mi coon ich Fray." Fray said. "Vo ce em?"

'Ga ti ve. Mi coon ich.' Means (Hello there, my name is.) 'Vo ce em?' means 'Who are you?'

"Ga ti ve, Mi coon ich Adam." Adam said.

"Ok. Ga ti ve Fran." Fray said.

"Ga ti ve Fray and Violet." Fran said.

"How are you?" Fray said.

"I'm good today. Are you here to enjoy the beach?" Fran said.

"Yes." Violet said.

"What are you going to do at the beach?" Fran said.

"We might walk on the beach or go swimming or build a sand castle." Fray said.

"There are sharks in the water." Adam said.

"That is one thing that we can't do." Violet said.

"Then we will just walk or build a sand castle." Fray said.

"Well enjoy playing at the beach." Fran said.

Fran and Adam walked to the top of the dune. While they were talking, Fray and Violet decided to build a castle. They made the castle large enough for them to walk through. The strange thing is that it took them 30 minutes to. It has everything except live animals and people.

(The castle is not full size, don't forget, but it look just like it in the movies.)

Fran and Adam came down to see the castle. Fran could not speak. Adam was amused. Then Fray and Violet came out.

"We are finished." Fray said.

"That is amazing, and impossible." Fran said.

"If you can become our size, you can look around." Violet said.

"Adam. Can you put a spell on the castle?" Fray asked. "So it can stay here for kids to play with, and can you do the spell that takes energy from around us?"

"I can do that for you." Adam said. Then Adam said this incantation. 'De ve ke.'

The castle glowed. Then the sand turned to rock. In some places where there are supposed to be windows, are now windows.

Fray and Violet saw this snake like creature that came out of Adam and went into Fran. Then Fran became the same size of Fray and Violet, and then they saw Adam getting smaller too.

Fray and Violet did not know what kind of snake it was, and they were about to ask when Adam said what they were. The snake creature you saw is called Kena." Adam said. "They can think like we can."

"Violet, Adam has six of them in his body. There are more out there. Someday, we have to find some for us." Fray said. "Now let's look inside the castle, and we need to make a sign about this place."

The castle is more like Fray and Violet envisioned. The bathroom has running water. The water was running all over the castle. In the courtyard, there is a waterfall, flowers, and benches. There is a stable area. This room can hold ten horses. There are 150 rooms in this castle. Each room is a large bedroom either size or bigger. The biggest room is the dining hall. There is a small farming field close to it. There are fireplaces in each room.

"How can you guys build this castle like this?" Fran said.

"They used magic. A burst of power that they controlled, with their imagination, and their power burst, they made the castle. After they got the shape down, they made it better. They know that it was not finished, that's why they asked me for help." Adam said.

Then Violet fainted. Fray got to her before she hit the ground. That is when Fray started to feel sleepy.

"She is fine. She is just tired. I am feeling tired as well. We need to get home. Can you come with us, please?" Fray said.

Adam came to Violet and put his finger on her forehead.

"You are right, Fray. She is fine, just tired." Adam said.

"Adam. Do you feel as though we are being watched?" Fran said.

"Yes, I do." Adam said.

"Then, I want you guys to come with me." Fray said. "I can't carry Violet, and fight at the same time."

"I don't blame you." Fran said. "We should go now?"

"Adam, one more thing, can you put a protection spell on the castle, please?" Fray said.

"I can do that for you." Adam said.

"Thank you Adam." Fray said.

"I just called some of my friends. They will make it even better. There are some things missing. Like dungeons." Adam said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The change

Then there was a big splash in the water outside, and then Fray felt the ground shake. There are three snakes and three dragons coming into the dining hall.

"These kids made this castle?" The snake with blue eyes said. "They are so young. Don't be scared Fray."

"You can eat me in one bite." Fray said.

"I'm not going to eat you, but I will eat the person that is harming you." The snake with blue eyes said.

"What are your names?" Fray said.

"My name is Alexander." The snake with blue eyes said.

"My name is Sophia." The snake next to Alexander said. She has Green eyes.

"My name is Dorian." The last snake in the group said.

"My name is Terrance." said the male dragon. He has blue scales and orange eyes.

The girl dragon's scales color is lavender, her eyes are pink. "My name is Athena."

"My name is Thor." The last dragon in the group said. His scale color is green. His eyes are brown.

Alexander is the same height as Fray, at the moment, but his full height is 18.5 feet. Fray and Violet are four feet and five inches. The other magical creatures are the same height.

After they said their names, Adam, Fran, Alexander, Sophia, Fray and Violet started to go home. Violet is still asleep so Fray had to carry her home. Just like before, it didn't take long to get home. On the way home, there was an attack. Sophia and Alexander coiled around Fray and Violet, while Adam and Fran fought the attackers. It didn't take long, even though there were 100 of them. The people in the homes heard the commotion, came out and saw the scene.

"Alexander and Sophia don't move." Fray said. "Fran and Adam, come here. There something going on with Violet."

Right then, both Fray and Violet's parents came running up to Fran and Adam.

"Are our kids ok?" Fray's mom said.

"Yes. We were expecting this to happen and came with them. Sophia and Alexander surround them as defense, protecting them. Adam and I warded off the offense." Fran said. We have to check something. Sorry you cannot come in. There is not much space in there."

"What's going on with Violet?" Violet's mom said.

"We don't know. That's what we are going to find out." Adam said. "Fray is with Violet, right now. So don't worry."

"How can't we!" Fray's mom said.

"Adam, go, I will stay here." Fran said.

"Ok." Adam said.

Adam jumped up into the air, and landed inside the coil next to Fray. Violet was glowing slightly. The glow was pulsing. Adam knew right then what was going on with Violet. Violet was going to change in a few minutes.

"Fray, you don't have to worry." Adam said. "She is changing. It will not be much longer. We need to go now. We cannot help you to carry her. You have to take her home. When you get there, you can't leave her house until she awakens."

"Why?" Fray asked.

"The person that touches her can't leave or you will both die." Adam said. "I lost a loved one that was changing. A human touched her and he ran away. She died that night. The future needs both of you."

"Ok, my mom needs to know. Can you tell her?" Fray said.

"I can do that for you. Now are you ready to go?" Adam said.

"Yes, I am." Fray said.

"Alexander and Sophia, It's time to go." Adam said.

Fray got up with Violet in his arms. Alexander and Sophia moved. Then we started to move. It took three minutes for them to get home. Fran and Adam stayed behind to clean up the bodies. Fray's mom went home to get some things and dropped them off at Violet's house.

Three daylights have past. On the second moonlight, Fray climbed over Violet and looked outside the window. It is a clear night. Fray saw some shooting stars. Fray shared what he saw in the sky. The next daylight, Fray trained while Violet slept. Fray shared things with Violet. Fray is hoping that Violet can learn the things that he learned, even though she is asleep. Then Fray heard Violet stir. He looked up and saw her rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Violet. I had to carry you. We were attacked. There were 100 men that died. Fran and Adam are fine. And yes there are three snakes and three dragons." explained Fray. "Adam said you were changing. That is why I'm here."

"You have been giving me memories of the last three days, haven't you? And the Training you were doing too?" Violet said.

"Yes, I did. Are you mad at me?" Fray said.

"No, I'm not mad. I am happy that you did." Violet said.

"How do you feel?" Fray asked.

"I feel good. Did Adam tell you anything about our clan?" Violet said.

"No." Fray said.

"My mom said.' If a guy touches one of our clan women, they become a couple." Violet said. "I don't know if it is any age, or people that are over 20 years old."

There was a knock on the door.

"Violet, its mom, can Dad, Fran and I come in?" Violets mom asked.

"Yes you can." Violet said. They came in. Mom and dad gave Violet a hug. Fray told Fran and Violet's parents what he told her.

"I'm glad that you are ok." Violet mom said.

"Fray, did you sleep much?" Violet's mom said.

"No, I didn't. I had two hours for each night for the last three nights." Fray said.

"For the rest of the day, I want you to sleep. Violet, what you said about the clan. It does not matter what age you are. If someone touches you while you are changing, you are bonded to them." Fran said. "Yes, that means you and Fray are a couple."

"What did my parents say?" Fray said.

"They were shocked." Fran said.

"What is going to happen to us?" Violet said.

"Things are being worked out with both sides." Fran said. "Tomorrow, I would like to see both of you in class. Ok?"

"Ok." Fray and Violet said.

"Fray, do you want to stay here tonight?" Violet's mom asked.

"Ok. Is it ok with my mom and dad?" Fray asked.

"Yes, it is." Violet's mom said. "You need to kiss Violet tonight."

"Why?" Violet said.

"Adam found out that someone put a curse on the clan. If the couple does not kiss after she awakens, both of them will die. Both of you have tonight to do it." Fran said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New curses 

The three adults left.

"Someone wants us to die. We should do it." Fray said. "Adam. Can you come to us, please?"

"What are you doing?" Violet asked.

"I'm calling for Adam." Fray said. "I want to ask if the curse can be traced."

'That is a very good idea Fray.' Adam said by telepathy.

"Thank you Adam." Fray said.

"Fray, Violet, can I come in?" Adam said.

"Just a moment please." Violet said. When Violet tried to stand she fell, but Fray caught her before she hit the floor.

"Violet, you are still weak. What do you need? I can get it for you." Fray said.

"You did so much for me." Violet said.

"We are bonded for life. I didn't know anything about your clan, but I will deal with it." Fray said. "And I don't mind helping you."

Fray saw a sad look on her face. Then Fray kissed her.

"Violet, don't look so sad. I do have a crush on you." Fray said. "So what do you need?"

"A shirt, that covers more." Violet said. "Thank you Fray." Then she kissed Fray. This time it was longer. They stop kissing when the door burst in. Adam was fighting with three guys. Then the shirt that Violet wanted landed in front of her. She bent down and put it on. "That is better."

"Fray and Violet, get down!" Adam said. They did so. Adam blasted a big chunk of one of the men that went through the window. The blood splatter in the direction he was pointing in. The second man was pushed back with a lot of force. The third man died before he hit the floor. Adam went to the second man, and got what he wanted from him and killed him. "Are you guys ok?"

"Yes, I just need to take a bath." Violet said.

"I need to take a bath too." Fray said. "Yes we know what you did to those three men. You killed them. There are five more of them outside the house. Good luck Adam. Violet, we need to blend in."

"Why?" Violet said.

"Adam! The window!" Fray said. Adam cloned himself. The clone went outside and killed that man. "So we can live. I don't want to die and I don't want you to die either."

"Ok." Violet said.

Fray lay on his back. Violet lay on her stomach. 11 minutes later. The four men came in and tried to overpower Adam, but they all died in ten seconds. Then it was over. Fray and Violet got up.

"Are there any new curses, Adam?" Fray said.

"No. Yes. Someone just added one right now. I just found out who it was. Your parents had someone put a curse on Violet so they could get you back." Adam said. "Sorry to tell you that."

"I thought they loved me, but now, I can't trust them." Fray said.

"Fray, they are scared and mad that you were taken by this girl." Fran said.

"I have something to say to them." Fray said. "No! I am not going to hurt them. I'm going to talk to them. Adam, can you make a clone of me so that I can talk to them?"

"I can do that. I need to be around you more." Adam said.

"Adam. What will happen if a loved one kills a loved one like us?" Violet said.

"They both die" Adam said. "Fray, you're too clever."

"That's why I ask to make a clone, so I can talk to them. To see if I can put sense into them."

"Ok, I see, you want to use love as leverage?" Adam said. "Clever."

"Thank you." Fray said.

"If Fray is the clever one, then what am I?" Violet said.

"Adam can tell you.' Fray said. "He can look into the future."

"I can do that, but not now, one thing at a time." Adam said.

"If they die will that curses still be there?" Fray said. Violet was wandering about it too.

"I do not know." Adam said.

Violet took the bath first, and then Fray took his. They felt good afterwards. Fray went to Violet's room and fell fast asleep on a mat on the floor. Violet came into her room. She saw Fray fast asleep. Fray was spread out. The blanket was half covering him. Violet grabbed her pillow, and placed it next to Fray. She snuggled with Fray and fell fast asleep. They slept for the rest of the day.

The next day they woke early, had breakfast and went to school. When they entered the school, Fran greeted them and told the other students to do the same. After the greeting, they started the class. They began with reading, then writing, then math, then history, and finally magic. Fran spent an hour and half on each subject. When it came time for magic class, the class changed. There were people that were older than they were. There were people up to three times their age.

"Fray and Violet, Are you ready for your first magic lesson?" Fran said.

"Yes we are." Fray and Violet said.

"That is good." Fran said.

When Fran started the class, she started with the new students on how to control their powers. Fran wanted them to make an energy ball. It took half of the class time for Fray and Violet to make an energy ball, which is not normal for beginners. After class, Fran asked Fray and Violet to stay. Then they were alone.

"I need to look into your future, to see if both of you are going to be good or evil." Fran said.

"Ok." Fray and Violet said.

When Fran started, she said some words; 'Ta ca ven dol sae ca Deana?' which means (Let me see your future?) Fran started with Violet, her future was good. Fran turned to Fray.

"Good. Both of you have great futures. I saw both of your futures. Both of you are fighting on the good side. There are many battles in your future. I'm happy that you are going to help us." Fray said.

Fray said. "Ge con ven Thu." Which means, "That is good to hear" in the same language that Fran spoke. This is called language of the Elves. This surprised Fran a lot. Because Fran did not hear Fray the first time, Fran was in a deep concentration. Violet was confused, because she did not understand Elf at first.

"When did you start speaking Elf language?" Fran said.

"I started to speak Elf at the beach, the day we built the castle." Fray said.

"That is strange." Fran said. "I never heard of someone start speaking the language so easily. I wander if Violet can do it? There is no sign of speaking Elf."

"Thaw, con vena dova." Violet said. This means, 'Yes, I understand.'

This surprised Fran. Violet didn't show any sign of understanding the language, then she understands it a minute later. These two are not human, Fran thought.

"Violet, Fray, can I get a drop of blood from both of you?" Fran Said. "I just want to see what kind of person you are, to see if you are human or magical creatures, like elves. Both of you have abilities that are coming to you too fast. In all of my years of teaching students, I had no student that could learn this quickly."

Fray and Violet looked at each other, and nodded in unison. "Yes." they both said.

"Aren't elves magical creatures? And can they tell if someone is an elf or human or other creatures?" Fray asked.

"Yes, they are magical creature." Fran said. "And they can tell if someone is an elf or human or other creature."

"Can anyone speak their language or is that only elves?" Fray asked. "And how many are there in the world?"

"It varies from race to race. For humans, it takes five years to learn it even if you are a fast learner. It takes three years for an elf child to start speaking elf language. There are about one thousand five hundred elves in the whole world." Fran said. "Yes, there are elves that can do that, but only a very few can learn other languages, like ten elves out of thousand that can do it."

"I thought there would be more than that. How come there are so few elves?" Violet said.

"Elves live longer than humans do and there are elf laws on how many children that the parents can have." Fran said.

"What will happen if one family has more than two kids?" Violet said.

"That family will be punished, and the third child will be killed in front of the clan. The parents would be in front of the group." Fran said.

"Why do they do that? I don't understand?" Violet said.

"I don't understand it either?" Fray said.

"Yes, that does seem to be unfair, but it is law." Fran said.

"Oh, you asked for a drop of blood, didn't you?" Fray said.

"That is right; it is even harder for me to tell what you are, even with my magic. But unlike elves, I am a vampire." Fran said.

"I thought vampires can't be in the sunlight, because they burn up, right?" Fray said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The background

"That's most vampires, there are some vampires that can stand the sunlight, and there are a greater few that can stand garlic. There are 20 different kinds of vampires, so there are that many different clans." Fran said.

"Don't you need a drop of blood?" Violet said.

"Yes I do. There are two places that I can get the blood from. Your wrist or your neck, it is your choice." Fran said.

"Will we become vampires?" Violet said.

"Only if you are not a vampire, if you are a vampire, it will not affect you." Fran said. "There are signs of being a vampire, but both of you are too young for the signs to start, but I can tell you if you are one or not."

Then a man appeared from thin air. Fray knew who it was. It was Adam, but Adam looked different. Now he has six swords, two are on his back and four are on his waist, he has chain mail on; he even has wings on his back, and he has a tail close to the waist in the back. He has a scar on his right eye.

"Hello Adam." Fray and Violet said.

"Hello Fray and Violet." Adam said. "Every time, I get close to Fray and Violet. I smell the vampire side of you. Fran, you should be able to smell that."

"I'm not like you Adam. You are the only creature that can add DNA to your own." Fran said. "And since you are here, can you tell what kind of background Fray and Violet are, without biting them?"

"Violet is a mix of five different races that I can see. The five that I know are human, Elf, Dwarf, vampire, and the flying human. Now Fray has eight races, three of them are different; five of them are the same as Violet. The three that are different, I do not know." Adam said.

"You don't know the others?" Fran said.

"That is what I said, didn't I?" Adam said. "I can find out, but there will be a cost, so you must find the other three races. I have other things to talk about. And are you done with them?"

"I'm almost done with them Adam." Fran said. "Did you two decide where you want me to do it at?"

"I want it on my wrist." Fray said.

"I would like it on the same place too, please." Violet said.

"Alright, it will take one minute for each of you, so it will be quick." Fran said. After she got the drop of blood from Fray, she found out that other three races. They are not from the planet Travill. Adam said the three races, before Fran did.

"The three races are Kaloon, Angel, and Albino." Adam said. "Do you two know what Kaloon is?"

"No, we don't know what race that is?" Fray said.

"Kaloon is a clan that looks like human, but they have blue skin, red eyes, they have four arms, and they are eight feet tall, the weight at 600 pounds." Adam said.

"How do you know that? You said, 'you don't know the other three races, and you explained Kaloon just like that? And you did not take a drop of blood?" Fran said.

"After you got the blood, I studied it before you did. I'm much faster than you, because I lived longer then you. 14200 years older." Adam said. Fran is 811 years old.

"And yet you still act like a child." Fran said.

"You are still uptight about it?" Adam said.

"Fray and Violet, you can go." Fran said.

"You did not test my blood." Violet said.

"I don't need to. Adam said what you are. It was Fray that needed it more than you." Fran said.

"He could still make mistakes." Violet said.

"That I do, make mistakes, but I don't do it often. The mistakes that I make are little. Every 50 days or so, I made a mistake 25 days ago.

I have a special vision that I use. It can tell me lots of things, and if I have the blood type, I can see it in other people. So I know that I'm right." Adam said.

It is mid-afternoon; Fray and Violet are now on their way home from school.

"It was a long day today, wasn't it?" Fray said.

"Yes, it was a long day. What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Violet said.

"The Training will be harder than today. We went through half of the chapter of magic lesson, and the same for the other classes. So we are ahead of the class." Fray said. "That's what I think."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The surprise attack

Then Adam appeared out of nowhere. Then Adam approached Fray and Violet.

"There is something evil coming, so I'm going to walk with you." Adam said.

"Like what kind of problem is coming?" Fray asked.

"There are some assassins coming after you." Adam said.

"We are not far from home. Will they attack us with you here?" Fray said.

"They don't know me, and they are not good fighters." Adam said.

"Easy for you to say, you have been fighting for over 1000 years; they have not lived as long nor fought as long as you did." Violet said. "Are they human or a different creature?"

"They are human and there are three of them, by the way." Adam said.

"If you have so much power, why don't you take over the world?" Violet said.

"I would get bored after a while, so no." Adam said.

"Are your done talking to Fran already?" Fray asked. "I thought you had lots to talk about with her?"

"I can clone myself seven times, so I'm still talking to her now." Adam said.

"How can you do that? Can you teach us that?" Fray and Violet said.

"I can teach you guys, but not now. You are not ready yet. I will do it in a year's time." Adam said.

"I don't know about that, Adam." Fray said. "Can we keep walking? I want to get home."

"Yes. You said it's not far?" Adam said.

"Yes. I did say that." Fray said.

It was not long when they were attacked, but Adam got to them easily, and ended it quickly. In no time, they were home. Fray saw Alexander on his bed.

"Hi Fray, how are you today?" Alexander said.

"I'm good, but tired. Where is Sophia? I can feel her but don't see her." Fray said. Then Fray felt her on his shoulder. "There you are Sophia. How are you?"

"I'm doing great today. We are here to protect you for a month. And your bed is soft. We like it a lot." Sophia said.

"Ok. I'm going to take a bath. Do you want to join me? It will be nice and warm." Fray said.

"That sounds great." Sophia said.

"Ok, that sounds good." Alexander said.

"Who is protecting Violet?" Fray asked.

"Terrance and Athena are with her." Sophia said.

"Are you ready for a bath?" Fray asked.

"Yes." Alexander and Sophia said.

"Ok, let's go." Fray said. It didn't take long for the bath tub to fill up with warm water. Alexander, Sophia and Fray got in the bath. They all sighed with relief. "This feels good."

"Yes it does." Sophia said.

"I agree." Alexander said.

"I wonder what Violet is doing right now?" Fray asked.

"She is doing the very same thing we are doing." Sophia said.

"Ok." Fray said sleepily. They stayed in the tub for 20 minutes. Then they got out and went to bed. "Good night, mom and dad." Fray gave his parents a big hug.

"Good night, Fray." Mom and dad said. "See you in the morning."

"Ok, see you in the morning." Fray said. Then he went to bed. "Good night Alexander and Sophia."

"Good night Fray." Alexander and Sophia said.

Fray went out like a light. "He is cuter when he sleeps." Sophia said.

"Is that so?" Alexander said.

"You are so typical." Sophia said.

"Terrance, Athena? What is Fray doing?" Violet said.

"He is sleeping right now." Terrance said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Violet said. "Good night mom and dad."

"Good night Violet." Mom and Dad said. Violet walked to her room and got in her bed. "Good night Terrance and Athena." Violet said.

"Good night Violet." Terrance and Athena said.

They were awakened by a loud sound. It sounded like a bomb going off. Adam, Alexander, Terrance, and Fran were fighting these creatures that are not from this world. When they died, they exploded, making the bomb sound. There were five thousand of these things. It took them 20 minutes to kill them all. Fran and Adam came together.

"That was close." Fran said.

"Yes it was." Adam said.

"Adam, what were they?" Violet asked.

"They have no name. They are not that smart ether." Adam said.

"Fray is hurt. Violet, you once said. 'Fray is the clever one. What am I?' You have a special ability that can heal people at a fast rate. And it is very powerful too. Fray needs you tonight. I do not know how you heal people but you can. Adam can you find out how she does it?" Fran said.

"Let go now." Violet said.

"Ok." Fran said. Fray was walking up the path to Violets house.

"Fray, how can you be walking?" Fran said.

"I blacked out and then I woke up. The pain is not there but it will come." Fray said. He has blood coming down his left side of his face, and there is blood on his right arm.

"Fray, you should lay down. And where is Sophia?" Adam Said.

"Ok, but I don't want to lie down outside." Fray said.

"Ok, come inside." Violet said. "Adam. How do I heal people?"

"Since you are bonded to Fray, it should be easier." Adam said.

"Ok. What do I need to do?" Violet said.

"Place your hands on his head. Your brain will know that Fray is hurt. So it will heal him." Adam said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7,

The Training plan.

"Fray, after you get better, you and Violet are going to start training with swords. I'm going to make some special sword for both of you." Adam Said.

"Violet, I can teach you how to heal people, but you are too young to start learning it now. You haven't used magic that much and it take a lot of magic to heal people. With more magic training, you will be ready to learn healing. It is up to you on how long it takes to start learning healing magic. With you on our side, we will win the war." Fran said.

"I need to get inside now, I'm getting cold." Fray said.

"Yes, yes, come in." Fran said. "Fray, why did you come to Violets house?"

"I know Violet can heal people. I came here because of that." Fray said. "And I wanted to see her."

"Of course you do." Fran said as she leaned against Adam, while putting his arms around Fran. Both of them were smiling.

"Young love, a beautiful thing." Adam said.

"Yes it is." Fran said. The four of them went inside. Now they are sitting on the sofa. Fray and Violet were sitting together.

"I did not know you two were married?" Violet said.

"Not that many people know." Adam said.

"How come we act more mature then other twelve years old?" Violet said.

"You and Fray are not human. Elves mature faster the humans do. So do Vampires." Adam said.

"Adam is right." Fran said.

"Do we still come to class normally?" Fray said.

"Yes." Fran said.

"At least you don't have to clean up bodies tonight." Fray said.

"That is right." Adam said. "Fray, do you feel pain yet?"

"I did, but now I don't feel the pain anymore." Fray said. "Is that good?"

"No. I think Violet is making the pain go away." Fran said.

"I am going to bed. Good night Fran, Adam, Alexander, Sophia, Terrance, Athena, and Violet." Fray said.

"Good night Fray." Everyone said.

"I'm going to bed too. I'm tired as well. Good night everyone." Violet said.

"Good night Violet." Everyone said.

Fray and violet went to bed. The next day there was no school. Fray and Violet decided to go to the beach. The castle was still there. There were lots of kids playing in the castle. There was even a sign that said who the creators were. They walked up to the castle; the kids stop playing and ran up to them.

"How did you guys build this castle?" One of the kids said.

"We used magic and imagination." Fray said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8,

The added rooms

"You two can't do magic. You are too young." One of the older kids Said. He was in the magic class to. Then Fray lifted up his arm, and then he lifted his arm up some more. The kid started to levitate.

"We can't use magic? How about now? You shouldn't judge us like that. We are younger then you, but nonetheless, we can use magic." Violet said.

"OK, OK, I will stop doing it." The older kid said.

"Excuses me?" Violet said. As Fray lifted kid higher.

"OK, OK, we will stop doing it." The older kid said. Then Fray put the older kid down and walked to the castle with Violet.

"That is great team work Violet. Thank you for helping." Fray said.

"You're welcome. And thank you." Violet said.

"You're welcome." Fray said.

Then Alexander, Sophia, Terrance, Athena, Thor, and Dorian came out of a tunnel that came from beneath the castle. It scarred every one, except for Violet and Fray. They are the only two that walked up to them.

"How are you guys?" Fray asked. "Did you add the missing things for the castle? I think everyone is scarred of you guys. Which is funny to me but not to everyone."

"Yes, they are scarred of us, it is funny. We did add the missing things for the castle. And yes we are doing great." Alexander said. "Would you like to see what we added?"

"Yes, please." Violet and Fray said.

"Both of you get away from them." The older kid said.

"They won't hurt us. We know them. See you later." Fray said. Then they went into the castle.

"The things we added are the suits of armor and the dungeon. There are 300 cells in the dungeon." Alexander said. "We made a lair for us, for training."

"Ok, can you take us there?" Violet asked.

"Yes, we can take you there." Athena said.

"There is a kid saying you two walked into the castle with a group of dragons and snakes." Adam said.

"I told him that we know them, but he does not believe me." Fray said.

"Yes, I know that. I told him to forget about it." Adam said.

"Alexander, can we go to the training lair?" Violet asked.

"Yes, are you ready to go?" Alexander asked.

"Yes, we are." Fray said.

"Ok, then follow me." Alexander said. They went to the last cell on the left. Fray when to the wall and touched the wall, Alexander touched Fray, and then the wall moved. There was a passage.

"That is so cool." Fray said.

"I thought you would like that." Alexander said.

"Adam, can we start training now?" Violet asked.

"I am talking to Fran about that." Adam said.

"Ok." Fray and Violet said.

"Fray and Violet, Adam and I were thinking of sword training and magic training here. The class room is too small, and there are other kids in the room that will get in the way. So before magic class, come to the training chamber." Fray said.

"Ok." Fray and Violet said.

"Adam, do you want to start tomorrow?" Fran said.

"Yes. That would be good." Adam said.

"Good. Fray and Violet, would you like to start now?"

"Ok." Fray and Violet said.

"I will train you on how to make a sword. It will be hot and it will be hard work making a sword. Are you ready to do it?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Fray said.

"Violet I will teach you on how to make smaller weapons swords are too big for someone who is not a warrior." Adam said.

"Ok." Violet said.

"Good." Adam said. "First you must shape the metal into swords. After you make the shape, then we will make it sharp."

"Ok." Fray and Violet said.

"I'm getting hungry. Can I go home and eat?" Violet said.

"Violet, you and I ate not long ago, but I'm to, getting hungry. I want to go home and eat to." Fray said.

"Ok, you may go. After you eat, come back. Ok?" Adam said.

"Ok." Fray and Violet said.

They went home and ate. Whale Fray and Violet were eating; Adam got the things to make the swords. Fran put some writing on the wall. The writing will stop the magic escaping and they can make as much noise as they want and no one will hear them. After Fray and Violet came back, Violet collapsed. Fray got to her again, before she hit the ground, Violet was glowing slightly, the glow was pulsing. Then Violet breasts started to show, she is getting taller and her muscle grow slightly. Then Fray fainted. Fray got taller and his muscles grow more than Violet's did. They were out for five days. They were carried home by their parents.

Fray was first to awaken, a few minutes later Violet woke up.

"Mom, we are awake." Fray said. "You're parents and my, are coming, Violet."

"Thank you Fray." Violet said.

"You are welcome." Fray said. In five minutes the parents were here.

"Good, both of you are awake." Fray's mom said.

"Did you tell Fran and Adam?" Violet's mom said.

"No, I did not." Fray said. "Fran, Adam, we are awake."

'Ok, we are on our way.' Adam said through telepathy.

"They are on their way now." Fray said. "That is good." Violet said.

"Fray and Violet, both of you have changed. Fray, you are taller and stronger. Violet, you are taller, stronger, and your breasts are more developed. You are not as strong as fray but you are stronger." Violet's mom said.

"Violet, why are you feeling so sad?" Fray said. "Why do you feel ugly for?"

"I just do." Violet said.

Fray put his finger under her chin, making her look in to his eyes. Fray was looking for the right answer through her eyes. Fray looked at Adam and Fran. They connected telepathically. "Violet, do you really feel ugly?" Fray said.

"Yes, I do." Violet said.

"What will help you feel better?" Fran said.

"Someone say I'm ugly." Violet said.

"You know that you are beautiful." Violet's mom said.

"Do you feel ugly on the outside or the inside?" Fray said.

"I feel ugly on the outside." Violet said.

"That strange. We love you for how you are not what you look like." Fray said. That cheered Violet right up.

"Now, I don't feel ugly anymore." Violet said. "Thank you."

"You are welcome Violet." Fray said.

"That is a good move Fray." Fray's mom said.

"Thank you mom." Fray said.

"You are welcome." Fray's mom said.

Then Adam and Fran came inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9,

The return of a brother

"How are you Fray and Violet?" Fran asked.

"We are good so far." Fray said.

"That is good." Adam said. They all move to the living room. They sat on the sofas.

"Your magic use has grown to, for the both of you." Adam said.

"Ok. I'm ready to start training now. Can we start now?" Violet said.

"I'm ready to start training as well." Fray said.

"We can but not today." Fran said.

"Why?" Violet said.

"Both of you just woke up." Fran said. "We will start tomorrow on training."

"Ok." Fray and Violet said.

"Tomorrow, come to my classroom, for the other lessons. Before magic lessons, go to the castle for sword training." Fran said.

"Ok." Fray and Violet said. Fray and Violet went back to sleep. The next day, they were ready for school.

"Good morning class." Fran said.

"Good morning Ms. Fran." The class said.

One of the students raised his hand. Fran called on her.

"Yes?" Fran asked.

"Why did Fray and Violet mist so much schooldays?" Ask the girl.

"A question that is hard to answer. Fray and Violet are not normal students, things happen during the time they were out. They are the future protector's. Does everyone know of the castle at the beach?" Fran asked.

The class said "Yes."

"The castle was made by Fray and Violet. Day before they started at school. They had no training, but they did it." Fran said.

"How can they do that without training? Ms. Fran." One D asked.

"They had a power burst that they controlled, and they also used imagination. They had help with it to From Adam and his friends." Fran said. "Yes it is hard to believe, but they did it. They are going to have different magic training then for the people that can do magic."

"Fran, sa va fe kule." Fray said. Sa va fe kule means (Aliens are coming From space.)

"Vena dova." Fran said.

"Seniors, take the younger kids to the safe place and set the alarm, after someone set the alert tell them aliens are coming. And tell them that we need worriers, and tell them that Fran is on her way to the safe place. Adam will lead the worriers to were there going to land" Fran said. The seniors did what they were told.

"Fray and Violet come." One of the seniors said.

"Fray and Violet are going to stay with me." Fran said.

"Ok." The senior kid said. "I hope everything will be ok."

"I hope so to." Fran said.

"It's time to go." The senior kid said. All the kids went besides Fray and Violet.

"Fray and Violet, we need you to be ready for healing. I believe they are going to attack us." Fran said.

"Ok." Fray and Violet said.

"Now come with me I will take you to Adam, Fray. Violet, you need to come with me." Fran said.

"Ok." Fray and Violet said. So they were off with Fran. It didn't take long for Fran to tell were Fray had to go.

"Fray, this path will lead to Adam. He is expecting you there. Make hast Fray." Fran said.

"I will." Fray said.

Fray ran as fast as he could. It did not take long to get there. If he walked it will take half an hour for him to get there. By the time Fray got there, the worries had their eyes on the space craft. After the space craft landed the worries surrounded it. Then the door opened three people (or should I say aliens) came out. The space ship came from earth because it had the USA Flag on it. Then a fourth man jumped out of the ship, he landed in front of Adam.

The fourth man looked just like Adam, but he had blonde short hair and beard, the eyes are black then it turned to white. Then there came three snakes and three dragons came out of his coat.

"It is good to see you again brother." The fourth man said.

"It is good to see you to Alex." Adam said. "Why did you come back?"

"I came to warn you. The people from earth are coming here to take over this world. The planet earth is dying. There are too many people on earth. There are not that many trees left. And people are dying from sickness. I came to help you. I like Travill more than earth."

"Thank you Alex. How far are they from Travill?" Adam Asked.

"Alex, you are a trader. Why did you tell them? How did you know?" asked one if the alien people.

"I can use magic, oh, one more thing." Alex said. Alex looked at the space ship, it exploded sky high. The ground had no marks on it. Then he looked at the alien people and they exploded. "The earth people are watching now. So they know that I betrayed."

"That is my Younger brother" Adam said. "I'm glade your back home brother and you do know that you can't go back to earth after this."

"Yes I know, but I don't care if I'm able to or not." Alex said. "I like home more than earth, and I got home sick after 200 years of being on earth." Alex is 14,811 years old.

"I'm glade your home little brother." Adam said.

"It feels good to be home." Alex said.

"What are you going to do now little brother?" Adam asked.

"I'm going to help you fight them. I told them Travill is off-limits to earth survival. I know they were planning to invade Travill. So I asked to come along." Alex said.

"I'm glad that you joined us then." Adam said.

"So what is the plan now?" Alex asked.

"We have to find out about the enemy, which we need you for that." Adam said.

"Ok." Alex said.

"Let's go back to town and talk with the elders council. Fray, you need to come to. Fran, we need all healers after the meeting with the counsel. And tell the people that everything is fine, they can go back to their normal lives." Adam said.

"Ok." Fran and Fray said. It did not take long for them to get back to town.

"All elder council member must meet in the council room now." Fran said.

"What is all this about?" Said one of the members.

"There is an invasion coming." Fray said.

"How do you know this?" Said another member.

"We were informed by my brother." Adam said.

(Before I forget there are 12 members in the council.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The councils plan.

"Where is your brother." Said the ones seat council.

"My brother is waiting outside." Adam said.

"What is your brother's name?" Said the ones seat council.

"My brother's name is Alex." Adam said.

"Where is your brother?" Said the ones seat council.

"My younger brother is on his way then." Adam said. It didn't take long for my brother to come in. The Council was very surprised on the resemblance of the two brothers.

"Both of you look at the same. Where is your mother?" Said the second seat council.

"When are we going to get to business?" Alex said.

"What is the rush?" Said the fifth seat council.

"The attackers are coming within five days." Alex said.

"That is the reason why you want to get down to business." Said the fifth seat council.

"


End file.
